De fiestas, películas y besos
by Annie de Odair
Summary: Milo terminó de rendir los exámenes de la Universidad y quiere salir. Sus amigos lo siguen y pasarán una noche de película. O algo así.../ "Ahh… que divertida era la vida universitaria. Salir, comer con amigos, despertarse con resaca y claro, terminar la tesis. Eso no se iba a repetir en la vida" / AU Escrito con Daena Fuegoscuro.


Este one-shot lo hicimos junto con **Daena Fuegoscuro** cerca de marzo más o menos, y recién lo encontré buscando el archivo de mi fic de Sísifo y El Cid para continuarlo jaja, al final terminé arreglando éste y no hice nada del otro...

Este one-shot es muy especial para nosotras, porque fue la primer cosa que escribimos juntas y además porque fue éste el que empezó la locura de roles, fics, universos alternos, parejas cracks y raras, headcanon y muchísimas cosas más. Es el inicio de nuestro fangirleo en Saint Seiya.

Pobre, Daena no sabe que lo estoy por publicar jajaja, pero bueno, se llevará una bonita sorpresa, porque este fic es algo divertido que ambas queremos mucho. ¡Feliz año para vos, bella amiga!

Y feliz año para todos, espero que les agrade.

 **Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece, nunca lo hizo, ni nunca lo hará.

* * *

 **De fiestas, películas y besos.**

Resopló mientras entraba a su casa. Revoleó su mochila sin importarle dónde, aunque sospechaba que había caído en el sillón o junto a éste. Ese pequeño detalle a Milo lo tenía sin cuidado, porque al fin y al cabo lo único que llevaba ahí dentro era un par de hojas y un bolígrafo. No dijo una palabra cuando entró y tampoco respiró. Desde que salió de la universidad no coordinaba bien sus pensamientos. Había estado enfocado en un importante examen hacía largo tiempo y ahora, después de haber rendido, se sentía saturado.

Un olor a comida le invadió cuando entró a la cocina. Algo normal, eran casi las diez de la noche y había que cenar. Vio a Afrodita sentado en la mesa mirando su celular, sin prestarle la más mínima atención, y Aioria estaba a su lado cortando queso. Milo no necesitó explicación para saber qué pasaba: estaban cocinando pizza, mejor dicho, Camus cocinaba y le dejó la tarea a Aioria de cortar el queso. Afrodita no hacía nada de eso porque se le quemaba hasta el café con leche, aunque el gatito no era muy bueno en la cocina, pero sí se daba sus mañas.

Se extrañó de no ver a Camus por ningún lado, pero no le importó. Abrió el refrigerador y había… Nada. Medio tomate, un paquete de salsa, un huevo duro y agua. Le tocó agarrar la botella de agua y se sentó junto a sus amigos.

— ¿Y bien? —dijo para llamar la atención de los otros—. ¿Cuándo salimos?

—Yo estoy bien, bichito —contestó Afrodita sin despegar la vista del teléfono y con una voz desinteresada—. Gracias por preguntar.

—Hablo en serio —reiteró—. Ya estoy harto de estudiar tanto. Quiero salir, emborracharme, estar muy loco, perder la cabeza.

—Sabes que no necesitas tomar nada para estar loco —interrumpió Aioria—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que te seguiremos el juego sólo porque ahora terminaste de rendir?

—Vamos, es fin de semana y apenas son las diez. Algo debe haber… —Milo entrecerró los ojos en ese instante y miró a Aioria con una sonrisa perspicaz —. Además, Marin está como yo y dijo que cualquier cosa le avisara si hacíamos algo.

Esa fue la pizca necesaria para tener a Aioria de su lado. Al menos sabía que con él tendría la entrada a algún lado asegurada y unas cuantas bebidas. Rió negando con la cabeza. Aioria podría ser todo lo macho que quisiera, pero cuando se trataba de Marin, andaba detrás intentando conseguir aunque sea un mísero "hola". Hacía un tiempo que venía persiguiéndola, y ella se hacía la difícil, aunque sospechaba que detrás de todo, Marin también se moría por él en secreto, pero orgullosa siempre.

—¿Tú que dices, rosita? —Le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona—. ¿Vas a dejar de mirar las fotos de tu profesor y salir?

Afrodita se puso rojo carmín y lo miró abochornado. Dejó el celular en la mesa y se levantó en un gesto casi indignado.

—Para que sepas, es ayudante de cátedra, y no estaba viendo sus fotos.

—Si, claro, Afrodita. —se burló Milo—. De todas formas no me interesa tu vida sexual, yo solo quiero salir. —bufó molestó, y luego recordó que faltaba alguien en la habitación—. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Camus?

Aioria le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole que se encontraba en la habitación que compartían. Milo sonrió, planeando darle un buen susto a su amigo, mientras entraba sigilosamente. Estaba todo tan oscuro que a penas se podría ver las manos, ¿Estaría durmiendo? No, imposible. Camus no dejaría la cena a la mitad para irse a descasar. Lo único que podría sacarlo de una tarea era… otra tarea.

Lo encontró sentado frente a la computadora, tecleando desesperadamente. Bueno, todo lo desesperado que puede caberle a Camus, el rey de la calma y la tranquilidad. Rió en silencio mientras lo veía escribir a la velocidad de la luz y se acercó a sus hombros, intentando detener su respiración, por que sabía que el muy hijo de puta adivinaba cada vez que quería asustarlo. No entendía como podía sentirlo en todos lados.

—¡CAMUS, VOY A COMERTE! —Le gritó muy cerca de su oído.

El nombrado pegó un salto en la silla y se agarró el pecho con las manos. Milo estalló en tantas carcajadas, que estaba seguro los vecinos de arriba lo escucharon.

—Ay, Camus ¿Cómo puedes ver con esta oscuridad? —preguntó aún con la risa impregnada en sus labios altaneros.

El francés se dio la vuelta con el rostro teñido de enojo e indignación. Lo había atrapado. Si, él que se enorgullecía de nunca dejar que Milo lo molestara, había estado tan ensimismado en su trabajo que olvidó prestar atención a los pasos ligeros que su compañero de habitación tenía.

La expresión asesina en el rostro de Camus hizo temblar a Milo. Se le venía una grande y lo sabía. Ese francés no iba a dejar las cosas así por más que le tomara toda la semana. A veces podía ser más resentido que él mismo.

—¿Qué quieres Milo?

El griego sonrió con culpabilidad y le tendió la mano.

—Vamos a salir, ¿Qué te parece? ¡A festejar que aprobé el examen!

—No sabes si lo aprobaste, recién lo rendiste hoy.

—Bah, es lo mismo, Vas a venir me imagino, ¿no?

Camus arqueó una de sus estoicas cejas y lo miró inquisidoramente.

—Estoy escribiendo mi tesis, Milo. Sabes que no pue…

—¡Vamos Cam! —le dijo haciéndole un puchero.

Camus frunció el seño disgustado. Nunca le gustaba cuando Milo acortaba su nombre de las diferentes formas en que solía hacerlo. Siempre lo usaba con fines manipuladores y él caía en todas las veces.

—No voy a desistir. No esta vez y menos después del susto que me diste.

Milo se ofuscó, por que sabía que no tenía muchas posibilidades de lograr que su amigo le hiciera caso. Estaba a punto de replicar y obligarlo a ir o borrar el archivo de su tesis, cuando una luz los impactó por un momento.

—¿Por qué tienen todo apagado acá? —preguntó la voz de Afrodita desde el umbral de la habitación.

Esta había cobrado su habitual luminosidad, dejando ver las dos camas, una pulcramente ordenada, con un estante de libros muy gordos sobre ciencia e idiomas, y la otra, con las frazadas colgando hacia el suelo y una mesita de luz desastrosamente llena de cosas y revistas de comics. Milo giró la cabeza interrogando con la mirada al recién llegado y este les mostró la pantalla del celular.

—Me llegó una invitación a un bar. —comentó entregándole su teléfono a Milo—. Están festejando el aniversario de Star Hill y va a haber entradas y tragos gratis hasta las cuatro de la mañana.

Milo miró emocionado la foto que le mandaron por un grupo de WhatsApp y se giró hacia Camus mostrándoselo con ahínco.

—Siempre quise ir ahí. —gimoteó alucinado—. ¡Vamos Camus tenemos que ir! ¡Por favor, hazlo por mí!

—¿Siempre quisiste ir a Star Hill? —preguntó Aioria entrando a la habitación—. ¿Sabes que es un bar…?

—¡Vamos Camus, por favor! —siguió rogándole a su amigo, sin importar las palabras de Aioria.

El francés lo miró hastiado y giró los ojos. Recordó las largas horas que Milo pasó encerrado en la habitación estudiando todas las semanas anteriores para ese importante examen final, todas las noches que no cenó, y las veces que lo encontró durmiendo en su cama con los libros en el rostro y la baba colgado de la comisura de los labios. Sí, la verdad es que se lo merecía.

Torció una pequeña sonrisita y asintió levemente.

—De acuerdo, vamos. —concedió.

Milo gritó emocionado y pegó un saltito levantando a Camus de la silla para abrazarlo. Se dio vuelta para devolverle el celular a Afrodita y pasó de largo hacia el comedor.

—¡Comemos y nos vamos! —Les gritó mientras se alejaba hacia el baño a ducharse.

Camus se agarró la cabeza, masajeándose las sienes. Milo conseguía lo quería con él, no podía ser que hiciera y deshiciera a su antojo. Sonrió recodando la expresión de felicidad en su rostro y se levantó. Tenía una cena que terminar. Detrás de él Afrodita siguió tecleando su celular, avisándole a quien sea que fuera dueño de Star Hill, que le reservara cuatro entradas.

—Hoy Milo no va a necesitar de tus influencias para bares de la alta sociedad, Aioria. —rió el sueco burlándose de él.

—Lo que creo que Milo no sabe, es que ese es un bar gay, ¿nadie se lo dijo? —respondió Aioria retomando lo que había querido explicarle a Milo antes.

Camus se permitió sonreír ligeramente.

—Déjenlo soñar. —respondió desviando la mirada a su amigo que no los había escuchado.

* * *

La cena pasó de forma rápida al igual que el arreglo personal. Sin embargo, el que más tardaba era Afrodita al asearse y prepararse para salir, aunque los chicos no entendían qué tanto hacía, porque se veía exactamente igual cuando acababa. Quizá era algo que ellos no podían notar. Cada uno se vistió con lo mejor que encontró, o en el caso de Milo que se vistió para "reventar la noche". Había oído un par de rumores de ese bar que mencionó Afrodita, pero las pocas veces que pudo ir, no lo dejaban entrar. Además, no estaba dispuesto a pagar por ninguna entrada a discotecas o algo por el estilo, para eso se valía de Aioria y sus contactos que los dejaban pasar o Afrodita que también conocía a unas cuantas personas. Ya se había acostumbrado mucho vivir con sus compañeros. Los tres alquilaban ese departamento e iban a la universidad muy cerca de ahí, aunque estudiaban carreras totalmente distintas. Ellos cuatro también eran muy distintos, pero se habían hecho buenos amigos.

Cuando estuvieron a punto de salir, Aioria disimuladamente le preguntó si no había olvidado invitar a alguien. Se rió para luego decirle que ya le había dicho a Marin y que ella los vería en la puerta cerca de la una de la madrugada. Aquella chica era una compañera de carrera de Milo, la cual había conquistado el corazón de Aioria sin realmente proponérselo. La joven se había vuelto buena amiga suya y una salvadora en algunas ocasiones con sus bien escritos apuntes. Después de todo, estudiar filosofía no era fácil, pero era lo que a ellos les apasionaba.

Ya era pasada la media noche cuando Afrodita acabó de arreglarse y los muchachos dijeron al unísono "Al fin" mientras se levantaban del sillón, ya listos, donde habían estado esperando y viendo un programa de gatitos en AnimalPlanet. Cuando llegaron al Star Hill observaron muchas personas en la puerta y, entre ellas, Milo fue el primero que divisó a Marin.

—A la mierda, cómo vinimos, eh —pronunció al verla con un vestido negro muy ajustado y bastante corto. Algo que sin duda jamás creyeron que esa joven tendría—. ¿Robaste alguna tienda antes de venir?

—Dijiste "reventar la noche" así que eso planeo —contestó ella.

—Sí, pero ¿desde cuándo usas vestido?

—Ay, Milo —mencionó Afrodita levemente irritado—. Toda mujer tiene un vestido negro básico en su armario, es fundamental.

—Pero ella es Marin —bromeó y la chica le golpeó el brazo levemente, para que parara con la broma.

Aioria, por su parte, había quedado sin habla al verla. Milo tenía razón, jamás había tenido una oportunidad de verla producida como esa noche y él no planeaba desaprovechar esta ocasión. Camus también guardó silencio hasta que entraron. Un hombre de seguridad, que más parecía un triángulo, saludó a Afrodita con mucha familiaridad. De hecho, mucha gente lo saludó en ese lugar como si lo conocieran hace tiempo. Como si su amigo fuera Moisés o algo parecido, los cúmulos de gente se abrieron mientras ellos pasaban y los guiaban para una mesa. Un lugar especialmente reservado para ellos. Una mesa con sillones bastante cómodos, que resaltaban con la oscuridad y las coloridas luces tintineando.

Había poca gente en el lugar, casi nadie bailaba y la música estaba baja. Afrodita mencionó que tendrían que esperar un poco y obligó a Milo a ir por unos tragos. Volvieron con unas extrañas bebidas de varios colores, azules, naranjas, rosas. Pasaron un rato ahí, charlando, hasta que el lugar se comenzó a llenar. Afrodita desapareció en un momento dado y Marin, quien ya había tomado lo suficiente, sacó a Aioria a bailar. Milo hizo lo propio con Camus y lo obligó a levantarse de ese asiento, porque no habían ido esa noche para estar ahí aplastados. Tenía que admitir algo: Ese lugar tenía buena música y tragos que eran pasables. Había tomado tanta cerveza aguada y de mala calidad en su vida que su paladar era inmune a lo que sea. Bailaron y saltaron por todos lados. Camus no era muy adepto a este tipo de cosas, por lo que permaneció apoyado en una pared mientras Milo bailaba con Marin para enojar a Aioria.

—Disculpa, ¿vienes solo? —Esas palabras, graves y muy cercanas a su oído, le erizaron la piel. Se giró y vio a un hombre, lo bastante mayor quizá para ser su padre, quien le sonreía demasiado ebrio.

—No, lo siento —contestó indiferente y volteó la mirada, esperando que eso fuera suficiente. Por desgracia no alcanzó. El sujeto le insistió y balbuceó cosas que no llegó a entender, pero no le gustaron nada. Estuvo a punto de hacer algo cuando un brazo le rodeó la cintura.

—A ver si nos vamos largando, amigo —Milo se mostró enfadado y acercó a Camus más a él, haciéndole señales con la cabeza al tipo para que se fuera—. Él no está solo.

Quizá hubiera empezado una riña, pero el hombre no tenía la lucidez mental para algo así y además Aioria apareció junto a Milo para saber qué ocurría. No era conveniente pelear.

—¿Será que no te puedo dejar solo un segundo sin que te quieran abordar, Cam? —preguntó Milo cuando el sujeto se fue. ¿Estaba enojado? Un poco, pero no con Camus, sino con ese tipo. Además de que ya estaba algo ebrio y le costaba filtrar las palabras.

Camus no se extrañó por el comportamiento de su amigo. Milo siempre era así, posesivo y celoso con todos los que lo rodeaban, pero más con él. No era de extrañar que lo controlara, celara o vigilara cuando salían así. La última vez que salieron a un bar, al otro lado de Atenas, llamado Cabo Sunión, Camus había sido abordado por tres tipos, dos mujeres y un transexual en diferentes momentos de la noche, y Milo casi se volvió loco estándole detrás como si fuera un detective privado. Puso los ojos. Su amigo simpre fue así, aunque no le molestaba que le espantara esa gente indeseable.

La noche era joven y sus amigos ya se habían perdido en lugares recónditos del bar a los que él no pensaba explorar, así que antes que perder el tiempo sentado, o dejándose acosar por extraños, se dirigió hacia la barra de tragos, esperando algo que le llamara la atención. Miró la lista de tragos y diferentes combinaciones y ordenó algo tranquilo y que no le devanara los sesos, contrario a lo que hacían sus compañeros Milo y Aioria. El barman lo miró haciéndole ojitos y con una expresión lasciva en el rostro. ¿Por qué esta gente siempre buscaba tirársele encima? Nadie le dijo en realidad a Camus lo hermoso que era.

—Disfrútalo, ésta es tu noche —comentó mirándolo de arriba abajo—. Hoy vas a terminarlo con todo.

Camus giró los ojos irritado y tomó el trago para largarse de allí. Había bebido un poco antes, cosas que trajo Milo a la mesa donde se sentaban, pero se enorgullecía de su resistencia al alcohol y de su autocontrol al tomar, por lo que desestimó el leve mareo que sintió cuando se zampó todo el líquido de una. Dio un par de tumbos por la pista mientras la gente lo llevaba de un lado a otro haciendo girar su cabeza y distorsionar la realidad.

Mientras Camus se perdía en el mar de gente, Aioria estaba a un palmo de conseguir besar a Marin. Ese era su momento, evidentemente porque ambos estaban muy ebrios como para controlar sus movimientos y decían cosas ridículas.

—Oye, Marin, ¿qué haces estudiando filosofía? Eso es para otro tipo de gente, como Milo, que se la va a pasar diciendo estupideces desde que se gradúe.

Ella lo miró con una fingida expresión de enfado.

—¿Y que es según tu, lo que debería estudiar, muchacho inteligente? —preguntó acercando su rostro al del griego.

—Algo como lo que hago yo—Se vanaglorió—. Derecho. Algo serio y respetable.

Marin lo miró ofuscada y lo tomó de la camisa para llevarlo contra una pared.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que eres serio y respetable?—preguntó mirándolo con sorna.

Estuvo a punto de besarlo, a unos centímetros de que Aioria presuma su victoria por meses, cuando se distrajo con algo bastante inusual.

—¿Ese no es…? —empezó pero no pudo terminar pues en su estado de ebriedad más la risa que le producía eso que veía, la interrumpió.

Aioria siguió su mirada y se topó con algo que no esperaba ver. Abrió los ojos y la boca se le cayó de repente.

Frente a ellos, Camus daba vueltas y vueltas sobre si mismo, mientras un cúmulo de personas lo miraban intrigados, pero él no parecía dar por terminada su voltereta. Aioria llegó a contar veinte vueltas, pero en su estado de alcoholizado no podía asegúralo con certeza. Estrujaba en su mano un vaso casi vacío, y giraba sin parar, hasta que alguien lo tomó forzosamente del brazo y lo hizo detenerse.

Camus jadeó sin entender por qué de repente su mundo dejó de girar, y por qué ahora le subía algo por el estómago que necesitaba expulsar. Se agarró de un pilar y casi ahogándose vomitó el contenido de casi cuatro vasos como el que pidió en un principio.

Aioria se acercó junto con Marin a testear como se encontraba.

—¿Estas bien Camus? —preguntó con tacto la chica—. ¿Quieres que llamemos a Milo?

—¿Milo?, ¿quién es Milo? —exclamó de forma entreverada—. Esta es mi noche Marin, me lo dijo Shura

—¿Quién es Shura? —preguntó confundida.

—El barman —Les aclaró—. Parece buena onda.

Aioria y Marín supieron en seguida que algo andaba muy mal con él. ¿Desde cuando a Camus alguien le parecía "buena onda"? o mejor dicho, ¿desde cuando él decía "buena onda"?

Lo tomaron cada uno de un brazo y lo llevaron a rastras hacia la salida, intentando cruzarse con Milo u Afrodita para irse de allí. Era claro que ya era de día y necesitaban largarse antes de que Camus comenzara a dejar de caminar.

Por el camino observaron con incredulidad como Afrodita estaba en el centro de la pista bailando junto a cuatro hombres que lo flanqueaban desde diferentes puntos y un par de chicas alrededor miraban y sacaban fotos alucinadas. Era demasiado fuerte. Lo dejaron ahí, pues él seguía divirtiéndose, y luego se encargarían de mandarle un texto para que fuera al departamento.

Lo difícil era encontrar a Milo. No estaba por ninguna parte, y cada vez les costaba más centrarse en algo. Afortunadamente, el griego llegó a ellos antes.

—¿Qué pasó con Camus? —preguntó de repente al verlo tirado entre los brazos de ambos.

—No lo se —respondió Aioria mirándolo con extrañeza—. Lo hemos encontrado así, al parecer tomó demasiados tragos que le ofrecían los barmans.

Milo mió incrédulo a su amigo y tomó el vaso que aún estrujaba en sus manos. Lo olisqueó y luego lo tiró al suelo.

—Seguro algún maniático lo alteró con algo

Se acercó hacia su amigo para cargarlo él y así dejar descansar a los otros. Camus se le fue a los brazos en seguida y casi acabó por tirarlo al suelo. Milo se recargó contra una columna y les indicó a los otros que vayan saliendo. Camus apoyaba su cabeza en un hombro y sus brazos pendían al aire. Milo lo sujetó con un brazo desde el hombro y el otro en la cintura.

—¿Qué has hecho Camus? —Le preguntó en su oído.

El francés se movió un poco y lo abrazó completamente.

—Milo —exclamó risueño—. Te extrañaba, ¿dónde estabas?

—¿Qué? —preguntó riendo levemente—. ¿Me extrañabas? Mira que loco, yo también te extrañaba —murmuró sonriendo.

—No me dejes nunca Milo

El griego rió mientras le apartaba unos mechones de cabello del rostro. Camus lucía deplorable. Estaba sudado, olía a alcohol y a multitud, sin embargo, su aspecto vulnerable y manso le enternecía el corazón.

—Te quiero Milo —dijo apoyando su cabeza nuevamente en su hombro—. Te quiero mucho.

—Yo también Camus —Le contestó en susurros—. Ya lo sabes, siempre te lo digo.

—Pero yo te quiero más —insistió.

—No vamos a tener esta pelea —Lo cortó con una sonora risa—. Ni que fuéramos pareja.

A decir verdad, ellos no eran una pareja, pero tampoco eran los amigos convencionales. No había límites entre lo que se podía y no hacer entre ellos. Muchas veces habían tenido actitudes que se adjudicaban a parejas, y otras tantas, a enemigos. No estaba bien claro para el resto de sus amigos que eran ellos con exactitud, pero nadie se preocupaba por eso tampoco. No les extrañaba entrar en su habitación y verlos dormir en una misma cama, generalmente la de Camus, cuando al griego le daba demasiada pereza irse a la suya. Tampoco cuando Milo lo abrazaba por detrás y le hacía alguna broma, ni cuando se aventuraba a decirle que lo quería. Como así tampoco era extraño que ese par pasara días sin hablarse por estar enojados, aunque siempre era Milo el que volvía a pedir perdón, por que si fuera por Camus, jamás conseguiría su indulgencia.

El griego logró hacerse con el inmóvil cuerpo de su amigo y llevarlo hasta la salida donde se encontraron con Aioria y Marin.

Antes de dejar Star Hill y volver al departamento a descansar, llegaron a escuchar el anuncio de un animador.

—Se viene el baile sexy de… ¡Afrodita!

—¿Afrodita? —repitió Milo, quien miró Aioria y a Marin al instante con la interrogante en el rostro.

No lo dudaron ni un segundo, se fueron a buscar un taxi para volver. Afrodita ya era grande y sabía perfectamente donde se metía, seguro luego lo verían volver en la mañana o llamaría desde alguna comisaría. No es como si no hubiera pasado antes.

El viaje en el taxi fue bastante extraño, sobre todo porque Camus hablaba entre balbuceos casi inentendibles. Marin iba en el asiento del copiloto, junto al mudo chofer, mientras que en la parte trasera Aioria y Milo se debatían por ignorar o controlar a la persona que iba sentada en medio de ellos.

—Basta, Aioria —repetía Camus con los ojos apretados y una mano alzada, como si pidiera silencio.

—Soy Milo —aclaró por milésima vez.

—Escúchame, Milo —mencionó con toda la seriedad que puede tener un borracho—. Mírame a los ojos y escucha.

—Camus, en serio, no creo que…

—Una película —lo cortó—. Hacemos una película y sale Antonia Banderas… Antonio —siguió delirando y volteó a la persona junto a él—. Aioria va a ser Antonio, tú eres Julián Solo, yo voy a ser el dios de… las alpargatas, Marin hace de directora y Afrodita es Meryl Streep. Nos teletransportamos todos y entonces…

—Ya basta, Camus —Milo no pudo evitar reírse junto con Aioria por esas ocurrencias, pero ese seguía siendo su amigo y no podía permitir que se humillara así, aunque mañana se lo recordarían—. Casi llegamos.

—Ouh, yo quería saber qué pasaba después —se quejó Marin, volteándose para verlos.

Camus sintió que la cabeza le pesaba y los párpados comenzaban a cerrársele. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Milo sin darse cuenta y respiró hondo mientras una sensación muy parecida a la que le embargó en el bar le volvía a estremecer.

—No puedo… —Ni siquiera alcanzó a susurrar el resto de la frase. Volvió a vomitar dentro del auto, el cual se había detenido porque llegaron a su casa. Un poco más y todo hubiera salido bien.

Milo y Aioria se quedaron con el taxista para ayudarlo a limpiar un poco el auto, sobre todo para sacar esa horrenda peste. Por su parte, Marin acompañó a Camus al baño, quien se quedó un largo rato ahí vomitando hasta que no le quedó nada dentro del estómago. Ya no tenía la cabeza tan nublada, pero no coordinaba bien tampoco. Pudo lavarse la boca y las manos, pero el camino que hizo para llegar a su cama era incierto. No sabía si alguien lo ayudó, si fue sólo o flotó hasta la cama. No, no tenía idea de qué estaba pasando exactamente. Oía mucho ruido y voces, las cuales reconocía como las de sus amigos, pero distorsionadas.

Sus pensamientos comenzaron a mezclarse con lo ocurrido esa noche, más el tema de su tesis y el programa de gatitos que vieron antes de irse. Una especie de informe sobre cómo influyen los sonidos y estimulaciones presentadas en una bar sobre los gatitos. Sí, un tema para la tesis.

Alguien entró al cuarto, lo sabía porque esa persona apagó la luz, la cual había olvidado prendida. Camus sintió un calor muy cercano a su cuerpo y abrió un poco los ojos para encontrarse con Milo. ¿Por qué será que siempre se metía a su cama? Las excusas siempre estaban, pero Camus ahora no se acordó de ninguna.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Milo y Camus movió las cejas levemente.

—Para protagonizar mi propia serie —contestó sacando una risa de Milo y se quedó observándolo entre lo que la penumbra le permitía.

—Eso es genial —comentó acostándose junto a él—. Sabes, el taxista estaba muy enojado, nos regañó muchísimo a Aioria y a mí. Tuvimos que llevar un balde, un cepillo y eso tenía un color como de…

En un arrebato, quizá producto de su actual estado, Camus tomó la cara de Milo entre sus manos y lo acercó a él. Le plantó un beso en los labios y luego se separó unos instantes después, dejando al otro en total estupefacción.

—No quiero saber de qué color vomité —sentenció, pero Milo no lo escuchó.

Se aprovechó de ese gesto o impulso y le robó otro beso, con más intensidad. Un contacto vigoroso que pocas veces tenía el lujo de tener de ese francés, más que nada porque éste en contadas ocasiones se predisponía. Compartieron un beso y sus cuerpos se acercaron más el uno al otro sin notarlo, deseando algo que por instinto sabían, pero que no eran capaces de pronunciar en ese estado. Camus sintió que la cabeza se le iba, por más que estuviera apoyado en la almohada, un fuerte mareo la sacudió y apartó a Milo de él. En definitiva, no pasaría, si lo hacía siquiera pensar en moverse un poco de más volvería a vomitar.

—Vamos a dormir…

Las palabras de Milo, tan comprensivas y certeras, le sonaron casi melodiosas. Ese tipo de gestos eran una de las cosas que más le gustaban de su amigo. Por más despistado, siempre contaba con la palabra justa, al menos para él, o las palabras que necesitaba en realidad. No estuvo seguro si contestó, se acomodó o hizo algo más, porque antes de darse cuenta cayó profundamente dormido.

* * *

Camus abrió los ojos con pesadumbres. Le dolía muchísimo la cabeza, y realmente no sabía donde estaba. Reconoció el techo y los pocos objetos que veía desde su posición, pero su mente no había conectado eso con su propia habitación.

—Ah…estoy en casa. —suspiró moviéndose levemente.

No recordaba el momento exacto en que llegó a su cama, ni mucho menos lo que había pasado en el bar. Lo más lejano que podía rememorar era al barman mirándolo risueño cuando le entregó el vaso.

—Malditas fiestas locas. No voy a dejar que Milo me convenza de nuevo. —refunfuñó con dolor de cabeza.

Intentó incorporarse, pero no se había percatado hasta ese momento de que otro cuerpo oprimía su movilidad al máximo. Giró los ojos para ver a Milo al lado suyo, durmiendo todo desparramado, semidesnudo, con una pierna colgando, la otra sobre el cuerpo de Camus, un brazo sobre su propio pecho y el otro agarraba fuertemente una mata de cabellos del francés. Así iba a ser difícil liberarse.

—Milo...—susurró—. Milo, despierta.

El griego se removió inquieto, desparramando las frazadas y provocando más caos en esa pequeña cama.

—¡Milo! —gritó empujándolo. La paciencia no era una de sus más grandes virtudes cuando se trataba de su amigo.

El griego rodó murmurando cosas ininteligibles y cayó al suelo. Se despertó de golpe mirando hacia todos lados, sorprendido. Camus se asomó al borde y lo miró con una pequeña mueca de sonrisa.

—Lo siento —Se disculpó mirándolo con diversión—. Tienes el sueño pesado, ¿Lo sabías?

—No hacía falta tirarme al suelo, eso es por que me tienes poca paciencia —comentó sobándose la cabeza.

—Athena sabe cuanta paciencia te tengo.

—¿No que eras ateo Camus? Con el rollo de la ciencia, Darwin y eso…

El francés sonrió levemente incorporándose por completo.

—A propósito, ¿Qué pasó ayer? Tengo recuerdos muy borrosos.

Milo rió con malevolencia.

—Hiciste una show fantástico allá —comentó levantándose y estirando su cuerpo.

—¿Qué hice qué? —preguntó asombrado.

Milo rió. Pocas veces tenía el placer de verlo así de sorprendido.

—Si quieres la verdad, alguien alteró tu bebida con algo, y te tomaste unos cuantos vasos. Estabas muy ebrio. Y vomitaste muchas veces.

Camus se agarró la cabeza y bufó molesto. Siempre que salía con Milo algo salía mal.

—No se como, pero estoy seguro que es tu culpa.

El griego abrió los ojos y rió a carcajadas.

—¡Para nada! —Se defendió—. Y yo que te salvé de hacer el ridículo. Fue el barman imbécil que alteró tus bebidas. Por suerte que Marin y Aioria te encontraron, si no, no se que hubiera sido de ti.

Camus abrió la boca para responder, pero un portazo se escuchó. Alguien había llegado.

—¡Que buena noche! —Esa era la voz de Afrodita.

Milo se levantó al oírlo y salió de la habitación pegando saltitos y riendo.

—Al fin, rosita —exclamó con sorna—. ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Bailando en el caño?

Afrodita, lejos de ofuscarse, sonrió encantado.

—Nunca creí que ese sueño se iba a cumplir, pero cuando vi a mis amigos del Club Andrómeda, me di cuenta de que esa era mi noche.

Milo rió con ganas. Afrodita conocía a la gente más estrafalaria y extraña de todo Atenas. Cuando estaba solo solía ir a un club llamado Andrómeda, donde se podían encontrar a las personas más exóticas y extrañas de Grecia. Se había hecho muchos amigos, ya que él mismo era una persona que desencajaba y llamaba la atención. Allí conoció a gente como Misty, Tetis, y Shun, unos chicos igual de hermosos que él. Al parecer se los había encontrado en Star Hill esa noche, y ellos se encargaron de hacerlo subir, para cumplir su sueño: ser fabuloso en un escenario.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó un somnoliento Aioria que salía de su habitación. —. Ajá, mira quien ha decido volver…

—Fue la mejor noche de mi existencia.

Camus salió del cuarto cambiado y arreglado como siempre.

—Oh, el señor "Aioria es Antonio Banderas" se ha levantado —rió burlándose—. ¿Cómo se encuentra tu cabeza?

Camus lo miró mordaz.

—Igual que Marin cuando los interrumpí anoche.

Aioria se puso rojo de vergüenza y se dio la vuelta para pasar a la cocina. Milo rió a carcajadas. Parecía que ese francés recordaba más de lo que decía.

—Eh, Milo...—comentó Afrodita mirándolo con desaprobación—. ¿Por qué estás casi desnudo?

El griego se miró a si mismo. Es cierto. La noche anterior se había tenido que cambiar, por que Camus le vomitó casi encima, y se olvidó de ponerse su pijama cuando se metió en su cama. Aioria y Afrodita se rieron a carcajadas de su expresión, cuando Marin entró de la habitación.

—Buen días chicos…—contestó estirándose.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos. Ella caminó hacia la cocina y se hizo un té.

—¿Estuviste aquí todo este tiempo Marin? —preguntó anonadado Milo.

—Eso…—continuó Aioria.

—¿No sabías que ella estaba aquí, Aioria? —dijo Camus mirándolo con asombro—. Salió de tu habitación.

—Cuando te ayude a vomitar Camus, y te fuiste a dormir, estaba muy cansada para volver a mi departamento, así que me quedé a dormir en la cama de Afrodita.

Milo sonrió negando con la cabeza.

—Seh, claro, en la cama de Afrodita… —comentó burlándose, como si no le creyera que se haya dormido en esa cama, sino en la _otra._

Aioria y Marin enrojecieron al instante, mientras ocultaban su rostro.

Ahh… que divertida era la vida universitaria. Salir, comer con amigos, despertarse con resaca y claro, terminar la tesis. Eso no se iba a repetir en la vida.

Milo se acercó a Camus que se había puesto a hacer café en la cocina y lo abrazó por atrás.

—Me divertí mucho viéndote así de ebrio.

Camus giró los ojos.

—Te aseguro que no es mi sentimiento cuando el ebrio eres tú.

El griego rió y aprovechó el momento para robarle un beso. Esa noche, la de su primera borrachera, había sentido a Milo más cerca que nunca. No por el contacto físico que pudieron haber compartido, sino por esos cuidados y atenciones que le dedicaba y le hacían ver lo importante que era para él.

—La próxima no debes aceptar bebidas de extraños. —mencionó de forma burlona y sus manos se aferraron a su cintura como una caricia tranquila.

—No va a haber próxima Milo —sentenció con total seguridad.

Milo sonrió negando con la cabeza, más que nada porque le causaba gracia la negativa de su amigo y porque tenía la certeza de que cuando volviera a insistirle para salir, él lo haría.

—Ey, cuando me den la nota de mi examen y vea que me fue excelente, saldremos a festejar. —mencionó riendo levemente. Se separó de él para dejarlo seguir preparando el _almuerzayuno **[1]**_

—Bien, hagamos un traro. —mencionó encarándolo y extendiendo su mano—. Cuando termine mi tesis, saldremos de nuevo, ¿si?

Milo se sorprendió de que accediera tan fácilmente cuando hacía un segundo había negado la posibilidad de salir, pero no quiso tentar su surte y tomó su mano.

—Trato hecho. Cuando entregues tu tesis y seas un químico recibido, lo haremos.

Camus sonrió con maldad, y retiró su mano volviendo la vista al café.

—Si… sólo me falta escribir cincuenta páginas y leer tres libros. —mencionó mirándolo de reojo.

—¡Ey, no es justo! —Se quejó al entender la trampa en la que había caído.

Camus se permitió reír levemente y solo se vio interrumpido por los gritos de sus amigos en el comedor.

—¿Cuándo va a estar el desayuno? —gritó Aioria dando golpecitos en la mesa con ansiedad.

—¡Aioria, déjalos! ¿No ves que están teniendo un momento romántico? —Lo reprendió Marin.

Milo y Camus se tensaron nerviosamente y sus mejillas se volvieron levemente rosas, aunque al estar en la cocina pudieron ignorar los comentarios y hacer como que no escuchaban. Aún así, Milo se dio la vuelta y miró a su compañero francés.

—¿Estábamos teniendo un momento romántico? —preguntó sonriéndole de lado con una mueca de diversión y dulzura. Camus se dio cuenta de que no podía negarle nada a esa sonrisa. Se acercó un poco y le dejó un suave beso en los labios que sorprendió al griego.

—Quizá… —mencionó volviendo la vista al desayuno y tomando algunas cosas para llevarlas al comedor donde esperaban el resto de sus amigos. Milo lo siguió atrás con lo que Camus no había podido cargar y juntos las depositaron en la mesa.

Camus tomó una taza y una tostada con una mano, y repentinamente sintió un calor envolverle la otra que guardaba bajo la mesa. Desvió el rostro y Milo le sonrió cálidamente. Su mano tenía el mismo calor agradable y sus dedos buscaron entrelazarse con los de él de forma tierna. Camus se dejó. No puso objeciones por más de que antes muchas veces había levantado barreras entre ellos. No era la primera vez que se daban la mano, pero ambos sabían que ésa era distinta, más especial. Se dedicaron una linda mirada más antes de volver a centrar la atención en la mesa, justo a tiempo para escuchar a Aioria hablar.

—¿Bien, cuándo salimos de nuevo?

* * *

 **Notas:**

[1] Es un desayuno a la hora del almuerzo. Generalmente pasa cuando uno se levanta muy tarde como para desayunar, o cuando vuelve de fiestas y duerme hasta tarde, como éstos chicos…

Nosotras imaginábamos que ese profesor o ayudante que Afrodita miraba era Manigoldo (?


End file.
